The present invention generally relates to a flexible coupling device and more particularly to a flexible coupling device having a failsafe mechanism that prevents the device from becoming disengaged during operation.
The present invention is directed to a flexible coupling device of the type that are adapted to connect the end of a first shaft with the end of a second shaft. Such couplings are used, for instance, to transmit rotary or torsional power from a driven rotating shaft to an adjacent nondriven shaft. The couplings also provide flexibility for interconnecting a pair of opposing shafts that are slightly out of alignment.
Examples of flexible couplings for shafts are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,867,102 and 2,867,103, both to Williams, which are incorporated herein in their entireties. In the '102 patent, a flexible coupling is disclosed in which a flexible connecting member is arranged to extend axially between opposed socket members arranged on the shaft ends of two adjacent shafts. Each of the opposing socket members defines an annular recess formed with a plurality of teeth. The flexible connecting member, which is made from an elastic material, is tubular in shape and also includes a plurality of teeth similar in size and shape to the teeth located on the opposing socket members. When assembled, the teeth on the connecting member are in intermeshing engagement with the teeth on the opposing socket members.
The connecting member in the '102 patent can also include a longitudinally extending split that allows the connecting member to be disassembled from the socket members without removing the socket members from the shafts and without disturbing the relative position of the shafts.
In one exemplary application, these types of flexible coupling devices can be used to interconnect a shaft driven by a motor or gear motor with an adjacent shaft that is used to drive a conveyor. The conveyor can be used to transport very heavy materials such as heavy metals, stone, and other mining products. During these types of operations, the flexible connecting member made from an elastic material is placed under a large amount of stress.
Unfortunately, it is inevitable that the elastic connecting member will wear and ultimately fail. When the connecting member fails, the nondriven shaft becomes disengaged with the driven shaft. When this occurs, the conveyor is free to drift in either direction which may cause damage to property or can otherwise present various problems.
The present invention is directed to further improvements in flexible coupling devices. The present invention serves to correct the above-described deficiencies and drawbacks of prior art constructions. In general, the flexible coupling device of the present invention includes a failsafe mechanism that prevents a pair of adjacent shafts from becoming disengaged when the elastomeric element contained within the device wears or deteriorates.